Satu Suapan
by Razen Arclight
Summary: "Kukatakan sekali lagi. Datang dan lihatlah pertandinganku, Takumi."


_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuuto Tsukuda, Shun Saeki.**

 _ **Rate: M(**_ **Bahasa agak ambigu** _ **).**_

 _ **Genre: Friend-Ship/Drama.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, maybe—OOC, Sho-Ai.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Satu Suapan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Menarik napas satu kali.

Souma membalas senyum sapaan penjaga yang mengangkat topi, seorang ibu berjalan melewatinya membawa tas belanjaan kosong. Kakinya melangkah mantap, menuju salah satu apartemen.

Apartemen kediaman Aldini bersaudara.

Ini dia tempatnya.

Nama Aldini yang tercantum meyakinkan Souma Yukihira untuk memencet bel. Ia menunggu sejenak.

 _/Ya?/_

Suara itu ... yang adik.

"Oh, Isami? Ini aku," balas Souma melalui interkom.

 _/Yukihira-kun?/_

Keterkejutan sangat kentara pada suara Isami, bersamaan dengan bunyi kunci dan pintu pun terbuka. Wajah Isami sedikit syok, pastilah tidak menyangka sosok ini akan datang.

Karena sebelumnya, ia tidak terlihat berinisiatif menghibur atau sekadar menemui kakaknya.

"Kamu? Ke—"

"Boleh masuk? Takumi ada di dalam, 'kan?" potong Souma.

Ia tak punya banyak waktu. Pertarungannya dengan Subaru di medan perang berperalatan alat masak menunggu.

Ia tak punya banyak waktu. Pertarungannya dengan Subaru di medan perang berperalatan alat masak menunggu.

Tetapi niatnya murni mendatangi Takumi ke sini.

"Silakan. Nii-chan di kamar, dia tidak mau keluar sejak pulang dari gedung."

"Begitu."

Souma mencopot sepatu, kemudian masuk dengan telapak kaki berlapis kaus kaki. Isami menunjukkan kamar tempat Takumi berdiam diri, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa isi bungkusan yang dibawa Souma.

"Ini kamarnya. Ingin minum sesuatu, Yukihira-kun?"

"Tidak usah, aku cuma sebentar."

Sekilas, Isami menangkap isyarat tak kasat mata dari Souma. Otak berputar singkat, spontan memahami maksud isyarat tak jelas Souma. Isami hengkang, beralasan mau melanjutkan mengumpulkan cucian di kamar mandi untuk dibawa ke _laundry_ nanti siang.

Remaja berambut merah mengetuk pintu di hadapan, mengabarkan kedatangannya. "Takumi?"

Tak ada sahutan.

Menyadari pintu kamar tak terkunci, Souma berinisiatif membuka pintu pelan. Mengintip sekilas, dalam kegelapan netra kuning menangkap helai-helai pirang keemasan.

Duduk tanpa daya di atas tempat tidur.

Sama sekali tidak ada sambutan.

Kaki ramping diseret menjejaki lantai kamar, terus melaju sampai ke hadapan empu kamar. Souma menyetop langkah, berdiri tepat di hadapan Takumi.

Remaja blasteran duduk dengan kepala ditunduk, masih terpaku oleh kekalahan. Hmp, yang tadinya selalu menyombongkan diri sampai awal pertemuan sudah menginjak kaki Souma, kini rapuh tak berdaya lantaran satu kekalahan.

Sendi bergerak, lutut bertemu lantai. Dalam posisi ini pun Souma masih sulit memandang wajah Takumi.

"Oi, Takumi."

Tidak dijawab.

"Takumi."

Kamar betah dalam keheningan.

"Oi, aku bicara. Dengarkan."

Nihil respon.

"Takumi!"

Pipi ditepuk. Wajah Takumi ditangkup kedua tangan koki kedai Yukihira. Mungkin agak keras hingga terasa seperti tamparan ringan.

Kontak tersebut sempat menimbulkan kilat terkejut pada iris sewarna langit. Singkat, namun Souma masih mampu menangkap.

Wajah Takumi diangkat. Netra kuning keemasan saling bertatapan dengan iris biru. Souma memandang lama permata yang redup tak bercahaya. Diam sesaat sebelum mengikis jarak.

Detik berikutnya, netra safir membulat sempurna. Otot lunak melekat bibir ranum. Kesadaran mendesak masuk, bersamaan dengan bulu mata yang begitu dekat pada indera penglihatan. Takumi terhenyak.

Kontak terlepas, kepala Takumi ditarik mundur.

"Y-Yukihi–"

"Aku membawakanmu sarapan. Pasti belum makan, 'kan?"

Takumi menahan napas.

Souma menyibak bungkusan plastik, mengeluarkan kotak bentou sederhana. Ia tak sempat membuat macam-macam.

"Kamu harus makan. Paling tidak isi perut."

"Uuhh ..." Takumi meringis, merasa risih oleh perlakuan Souma. Apa-apaan dia? Sejak diumumkan kekalahan Takumi, Souma sama sekali tidak menemuinya. Lalu tahu-tahu muncul begitu saja?

Tutup kotak berwarna biru dibuka. Aroma nasi diselimuti rumput laut kering hinggap di penciuman Takumi. Disertai bau ... Telur gulung?

Uukh ..., ini aneh. Padahal Takumi sama sekali tidak merasa lapar sejak mengurung diri di kamar, bau harum masakan Isami juga sama sekali tidak menggugah selera.

Takumi terhenyak menyadari ada daging _hamburger_ juga di bagian lain kotak, tetapi baunya agak lain, seperti bukan daging sapi biasa.

Sumpit bambu dipisah. Menjepit satu telur gulung, kemudian dibawa naik. Berhenti di depan bibir ranum.

"Buka mulutmu, Takumi."

Aldini sulung meriang. Wangi telur yang dimasak bercampur bau susu segar, butir lada hitam sengaja ditabur di atasnya.

"Akh!"

Helai pirang belakang dikoyak paksa. Refleks bibir terbuka memuntahkan pekik ringan. Mengambil kesempatan, Souma menyuapkan telur ke dalam mulut Takumi.

Masih panas. Lidah Takumi seolah terbakar bersamaan rasa manis-asin telur meresap di permukaan lidah. Deretan gigi seri sontak menggigit. Bertekstur seperti busa, rasanya manis, tetapi kaldu masih terasa. Dengan sedikit pedas dari lada.

Tidak tahan akan kenikmatan tiba-tiba, Takumi beringsut mundur. Punggung tangan dilarikan ke depan bibir. Kamar yang remang-remang membantu menyembunyikan wajah yang merona.

"Enak?"

Gigi menggigit bibir dari dalam, mencoba menahan desahan yang mendesak keluar. Sesuatu yang menjadi percikan lezat bercampur di dalam. Mata dipejamkan, menebak rasa.

... Rumput laut?

Perpaduan yang aneh.

"Mmnnhh ..."

Namun masih sanggup menimbulkan efek nikmat. Takumi merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Jangan menjauh begitu."

Lengan ringkih ditarik, Takumi dipaksa maju. Kaget, sontak tangan mendarat di bahu. Belum sempat merespon, mulutnya kembali dibungkam sesuap makanan.

"Uph!"

Kali ini kentang.

Asam merangsang lidah memproduksi lebih banyak air liur. _Shit_ , Souma menyisipkan lemon?

Netra kuning seolah menembus tempurung kepala. Gugup diperhatikan, rongga mulut Takumi basah. Rasa kentang rebus yang manis dan renyah berpadu dengan asam-manis lemon kecut.

Bahu didorong.

Menggeliat, Takumi terbujur lemas di tempat tidur. Tak sanggup lagi menikmati sarapan ala Souma Yukihira–secara paksa.

"Takumi."

Kotak bekal ditutup, tak acuh meski baru berkurang sedikit. Takumi melirik Yukihira dengan napas terengah-engah, tubuhnya panas.

"Datang dan lihatlah pertarunganku melawan Mimasaka."

Souma berinisiatif maju, dan meraih pinggang ramping Takumi. Remaja blasteran terkejut, ingin menjauh, tapi masih lemas. Takumi ditarik mendekat.

"Dia memang harus diberi pelajaran."

Itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Souma sebelum memagut ranum persik. Menautkan mulut mereka satu sama lain.

Aldini sulung menerawang, erangan refleks termuntahkan tatkala otot lunak mengecap bibir bawah. Celah muncul, dan tamu asing masuk ke dalam rongga mulut.

Secuil daging hamburger didorong masuk. Lidahnya ditikam tanpa pandang bulu, mengajak berdansa mengoyak daging misterius.

"Hmmpp ..."

Tungkai Takumi menggeliat tak karuan, menahan kenikmatan dari rasa lembut daging ikan ... Makerel? Aih. Makerel sebagai hamburger?

Oh, tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang lembut meleleh di dalam. Ini ... Keju? Hamburger makerel dicampur keju? Sungguh ada-ada saja Souma.

Namun lezat.

Dan itulah khas Souma, ada-ada saja idenya membuat masakan. Sungguh, mengapa ada saja ulahnya membuat masakan sederhana dengan kreatif seperti ini?

Di satu sisi membuat Takumi merasa menyedihkan.

"Nnghh ...!" Kedua tangan sampai di bahu, mencengkeram baju putus asa. Helai pirang disemat jemari ramping, meremasnya, dan otomatis mendongakkan kepala.

"Umnh ... Nnhh–aahh ...!" Kontak lidah terputus, Takumi memalingkan wajah ke samping. Tak kuat menahan kelezatan hamburger dan keju yang meleleh di lidah panas.

Napas Takumi terengah, sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas, juga lemas. Bibir bengkak menganga, mengatur pernapasan. Dagunya basah oleh saliva.

Belum sempat paru-paru terisi penuh dengan oksigen, pipi kanan kembali ditangkup dan ditarik ke depan. Paras blasteran kembali menengadah dan masuk dalam pagutan sekali lagi.

Sekujur tubuh Takumi gemetar. Jika bukan karena sepasang lengan di pinggang, mungkin ia sudah jatuh tersunggur. Tamu asing menghisap lelehan keju yang tersisa di lidah Takumi, mencecap rasa manis-asin yang bercampur saliva.

Tautan mulut terlepas.

Takumi tersungkur, terebah lemas di tempat tidur.

Kotak bekal sengaja ditinggalkan. Souma bangkit berdiri.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi. Datang dan lihatlah pertandinganku, Takumi."

Itu kalimat terakhir sebelum Souma hengkang dari kamar. Ia masih punya keperluan lain.

Tinggallah Takumi seorang diri. Terbujur lemah dengan wajah merona dan napas tak beraturan. Sekujur tubuh terasa panas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Sialan, Souma Yukihira.

Lengan ringkih memeluk tubuh sendiri. Aldini sulung tertawa lirih.

Souma ... benar-benar menyebalkan. Keparat kau, Souma ... Sudah mencampakkan Takumi, lalu datang berulah, kemudian pergi lagi begitu saja?

Seenaknya saja.

Takumi jadi makin terpikat, 'kan?

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
